


应该如此

by Adol



Category: ONER
Genre: BL, M/M, Male - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adol/pseuds/Adol





	应该如此

卜凡第一次见到木子洋是在秀场上，淡漠疏离的气息让卜凡的目光一直跟着看，那个时候木子洋是卜凡心中的白月光。

 

后来，卜凡拜托了所有认识的学长学姐打听到木子洋的微信，自此，一切的美好都结束了。

 

木子洋性格阴晴不定，准确的说，是阴的程度不定，卜凡仔细想来，好像就没有见过木子洋真正开心的样子，这对一个正常人来说不正常，卜凡知道，但是离不开。

初见时，那人是心上的白月光，后台客客气气的的打了个招呼，卜凡就兴奋的不得了，然后聚餐时，木子洋整局大方得体，开得了玩笑办的了正经，好像没有什么事情是他做不好的。

后来也依然是心口的朱砂痣，低头总也能看得到，抹不掉忘不了。

 

“哥哥，我回来了。”

木子洋依然坐在茶几前发呆，听见卜凡的声音才扭头露出笑容，啊，准确的说是挤出来的，眼睛里还留着刚才发呆时的呆滞。

“啊，回来了。”

然后又陷入了沉默，卜凡和木子洋交往了四年了，先是木子洋毕业，然后卜凡毕业，都说大学毕业季也是分手季，当时大学那帮朋友也确实是羡慕了好一会儿。

“中午吃饭了吗。”

“不是吃早饭了，还不饿。”

以前卜凡总觉得他的大学长瘦的不像样，也羡慕的不像样，羡慕他吃不胖的体质，一直到住到一起才发现，木子洋如果没人提醒能三天三夜不吃不喝，一直到胃疼到受不了才想起来很久没吃东西了。

卜凡是怎么发现的呢，刚毕业那会儿，刚进一家公司，公司要加班，实习生的卜凡自然首当其冲，加了三天班回家之后，本身已经乏的要命，结果看见木子洋窝在沙发上睡觉，茶几上还有吃完的止疼药没收起来。

卜凡把他拽起来问他怎么了，木子洋只是云淡风轻的说没什么事，就是好像忘吃饭了有点胃疼，发现家里没什么吃的就吃了几片止疼药应应急。

卜凡心疼的快难受死了，平时自己在家这么宝贝的大学长，只是不在几天就这么作自己，连忙问是不是今天早晨起来就还没吃东西，木子洋揉了揉躺的乱七八糟的头发说，好像是从他加班走的那天开始就没吃东西了。

 

卜凡在交往之后就越来越觉得学长和那个在外面的学长不一样，一点也不一样。

在外面的学长是美好的，跟所有人面带微笑，几乎不会发脾气，但凡有个人问起来木子洋这个人怎么样，那没有说半个不字的。

所以木子洋第一次跟卜凡吵架的时候，卜凡整个人都蒙了，他心中的大学长不是这样的，木子洋哭的撕心裂肺，整个人不知道是因为生气还是伤心抖的厉害。

起因很简单，卜凡和学妹出去吃饭没告诉他，在吃饭的途中才想起来跟他发了微信，说，哥哥我晚上和学妹在外面吃了，冰箱里有中午剩下的鸡翅和汤，你要是蒸不来米饭就热个馒头，别不记得吃饭。

卜凡不知道自己哪里惹到学长了，只当是吃醋发脾气，一直哄一直哄，半天也哄不好，反而把自己哄生气了，留下一句，你自己什么样你自己清楚，别把所有事情都怪到我头上，然后就摔门出去了。

 

木子洋一个人在沙发上哭，断断续续的哭一直到哭不出来，然后又觉得是自己的错，心里骂自己是傻逼吧，怎么什么话都往外冒，想到卜凡平时对自己的好，想到以自己开场的吵架，越来越觉得是自己无理取闹。

“呕……”

木子洋迅速的冲到厕所，什么东西都没吃就只有干呕，反胃反的觉得快把肠子呕出来了，出了一身虚汗，在大夏天也觉得冷的要命。

左等右等等不到卜凡回来，由于自己自责更是一分钟也坐不住，去卧室披了件衣服就出门找卜凡，能去的地方都去了遍，都没见到卜凡，自责和内疚混杂在一起，丝毫想不起卜凡的一点不好，满脑子的只有自己的无理取闹和刚才吵架时的口不择言，蹲在地上就哭了出来。

 

“哥哥……”

卜凡从小卖部买了包烟出来，看见木子洋蹲在小区长椅哭，明明已经开始心疼，但是因为刚刚吵了架又别扭的不知道说什么。

木子洋扭头发现是卜凡，什么都不顾起身扑上去抱住卜凡，毕竟也是个将近一米九的男人，再瘦也这么猛的一扑卜凡差点没撑住，往后退了一步。

“哥哥……”

“对不起，对不起，是我不好。”木子洋捧住卜凡的脸一下下的吻着卜凡的唇，卜凡平时觉得在熟悉不过的亲吻，此时不知怎么的总觉得他的哥哥带着讨好的味道。

“哥哥，外面呢，让人看见不好……”

卜凡让亲的说话都费劲。

“啊，对，你没生气吧。”

木子洋整个人依然绷的很紧，卜凡觉得他就是一根马上就要断了的弦。

卜凡没说话，不知道说什么，他不喜欢他哥哥讨好的样子，他的哥哥应该永远是高高在上又潇洒的，而不是这样抱着他一遍遍问他有没有生气。

木子洋见他没说话，觉得是还在生气，“是哥哥不好，今天都是哥哥不好，我也不知道我是怎么了，你不生气了吧。”

卜凡轻轻拍了拍木子洋缠在自己腰上的手，轻声哄道，“好啦好啦，我不生气，我们回去吧。”

 

然后卜凡觉得自己经历了恋爱以来，木子洋最热情的一次。

 

刚进家门木子洋的双臂就缠住卜凡的脖子，木子洋细细的吻着，顺着卜凡的唇线细细的吻着，然后慢慢移到耳垂，卜凡觉得耳垂一热，就被人含住，木子洋的舌头在耳垂上轻轻打转。

卜凡伸手搂住木子洋的腰，瘦的连骨头都能摸的出来，木子洋不止一次说过不喜欢自己的身体，他喜欢有流畅肌肉线条的身材，而自己只是干瘦的皮包骨头。

卜凡浑身一激灵，他感觉到木子洋在隔着T恤在用牙摩挲着自己胸前的红点，木子洋显然感受到了卜凡的身体一僵，熟练的把手从T恤的底部伸进去，又熟练的从脑袋上脱了下来。

木子洋最喜欢卜凡的身材，是那种有流畅肌肉线条的人，是那种正常吃饭长胖，然后练成的肌肉，不会太硬又好看。

当卜凡的裤子被脱下来的那个瞬间，卜凡觉得自己无念无想了，木子洋在自己腿间吞吐的样子，是无数次自慰幻想的画面，当真实发生的时候，卜凡虽然忍不住把木子洋的头又按的深了点，但是依然觉得自己可能在梦里。

然后木子洋把卜凡推到在床上，自己上了润滑就缓缓的对准穴口坐了下去，卜凡爱死了木子洋在床上的叫声，天真又狐媚，淫荡而不自知，最后木子洋没有力气的趴在卜凡身上的时候，卜凡没忍住又反身压住木子洋来了一次。

“哥哥，我爱你。”

“小凡……啊……哥哥也爱你……”

 

卜凡和木子洋相处的时间越来越长，总觉得木子洋哪里不对又说不出，起先总觉得是木子洋过于敏感又脆弱，总是偷偷的哭，但是被发现的时候又裹满一身的刺，卜凡心疼这样的木子洋，但是又无可奈何。

卜凡是典型的新世纪阳光上进新青年，做事从不拖拉，工作认真又努力，领导也喜欢的不得了，就算有时候出了点小错也能主动承认错误并改正，总体来说有上进心，爱党爱国家又热爱生活。

有的时候卜凡觉得木子洋这个人挺没意思的，没有秀的时候就只是窝在家里，除了工作场面上的朋友，几乎没有可以交心的人，叫他出门走走也是勉勉强强。

卜凡喜欢旅游，但是工作忙老是抽不出时间，但是木子洋大部分时间都在家啊，卜凡好不容易逮到有空可以休年假了，兴高采烈的回家和木子洋商量去哪里玩几天，也算对得起这个假期了，哪知道木子洋就只是敷衍的应了两声，“你随便看吧，我哪里都行。”

卜凡就不乐意了，“不是我说你哥哥，你这每天闷在家里的真的不难受吗？”

“不啊。”

“你看看这外面阳光这么好，我们去公园溜达一圈吧。”

“太刺眼了太阳。”

“那你有没有什么娱乐活动。”

卜凡觉得木子洋真的在过着与世隔绝的生活，经常他中午回来，发现窗帘没拉开，灯倒是开着，问他为什么，就只是说太阳太耀眼了。

木子洋真的在认真的思索有没有什么娱乐活动，想了半天，最后就憋出一句，“你打会儿游戏吧。”

“我说的是和你。”

卜凡单纯的觉得世界这么美好，和爱的人一起出门散散步是多么美好的事情啊。

木子洋又偏头想了很久，“和我啊。”然后又歪过头去看卜凡。

“还能有谁。”

木子洋跨坐到卜凡腿上，“那这个怎么样？”

 

木子洋其实不喜欢做爱的感觉，但是他喜欢和人肌肤相亲的感觉，卜凡在身边的时候总要贴着挨着，但是挨多了就难免挨到床上去了。

 

“哥哥，我出门了。”

“你干嘛去。”

木子洋还是窝在沙发上看电视。

“还是上次那个学妹，找我有点事。”

“那你早点回来，我们晚上在家看电影吧。”

“好。”

 

卜凡天刚黑就回来了，木子洋依然窝在沙发上，面前的烟灰缸已经堆满了烟。

“哥哥，你抽这么多。”

“无聊嘛。”木子洋眉眼都带着笑，“过来坐，小凡，我们看电影。”

 

卜凡其实不怎么喜欢看电影，奈何木子洋喜欢，还是各种思考人生的电影，卜凡总是强忍着不让自己睡过去，心里自我安慰着，“是哥哥喜欢，是哥哥喜欢。”

电影开始了，是讲的一个人的自我救赎。

电影刚开始了半个小时，卜凡还没搞懂在讲点什么，木子洋已经开始抽纸了，抽抽噎噎的，卜凡一下一下的给木子洋顺着气，怕他一口气没上来。

演到后半段的时候，木子洋已经不抽了，眼泪顺着脸颊往下淌，木子洋看的全神贯注，顾不上去擦眼泪，衣领下面一点已经湿了一小块，卜凡不得不亲自抽纸给木子洋擦脸。

两个多小时总算演完了，卜凡舒了口气，搂着木子洋说，“哥哥，别哭了，明天眼睛该肿了。”

木子洋斜眼看了眼卜凡，“嫌我丑啊。”

“哪儿能啊哥哥，你在我心中那就是白月光啊。”

“可拉倒吧，我看是小学妹吧，我充其量就是那衣领上的白米饭吧。”

“哥哥，你怎么又……”

眼看卜凡要急了，木子洋及时掐断，“开玩笑开玩笑。”

卜凡知道木子洋心思细腻，虽然他用开玩笑方式的拿出来说，就证明他不是完全没放在心上，最近学妹好像是找自己频繁了点，但也都是因为想进卜凡的这个公司，让卜凡给铺铺路，自己问心无愧但是哥哥较真了，卜凡叹了口气，把木子洋又搂紧了点，“哥哥，我那个学妹想进我那个公司才找我的。”

木子洋抬头看见卜凡的一脸认真，“我知道是公事，但是我忍不住，小凡，我忍不住不去想，我害怕。”

“怕什么呀哥哥，我可算栽你手里了。”

木子洋轻笑了一声，“很多时候，我想什么，都不是我可以控制的。”木子洋又靠着卜凡近了些，手指在卜凡手心打着圈，“你知道我小时候是怎么过来的吗？”

卜凡从来没听木子洋主动提起过这个事情，他的童年，他的家人，他曾经也尝试的问过，但总被木子洋打个哈哈糊弄过去，这是木子洋第一次主动提起来。

“我小的时候啊，爸爸妈妈就一直在吵架，吵的凶了，爸爸就会动手打妈妈，很小的时候我还会害怕，会哭着跟爸爸说，你不要打妈妈了，你不要跟妈妈吵架了，后来发现没人听我的话，他们的吵架也不可能停止之后，我都能在旁边安心的学习，学累了还能看会儿电视。”

木子洋是笑着说的，“诶你知不知道，我爸气急了举起凳子就冲我妈扔过去了，然后没扔准，把他最喜欢的花瓶给砸碎了，哈哈哈哈，我当时看着他那个气急的表情啊，哈哈哈哈，真的很好笑啊。”

卜凡丝毫不觉得好笑，他不知道木子洋是怎么笑出来的，卜凡从小家庭和睦，只觉得所有家都应该是自己家这样幸福温暖的，他不知道说什么才能让木子洋舒服，索性什么也不说，一直安抚的摸着木子洋的背。

“后来他们就离婚啦，我被判给了我妈，我妈很快又找了个男人，我也不怎么喜欢，但是也总比我爸强吧，我这么自我安慰着，也就接受了。”木子洋继续说着，“我那个新爸还有个儿子，比我小一岁，乖巧又懂事，我妈为了讨好那个男人，拼命地对那个小孩儿好，那一年，我才十三岁，那几年我不管做什么我妈都像看不见一样，我考了第二，那个小孩儿也考了第二，我妈都要夸那个小孩儿真是优秀，而我只有一句考不了第一还有什么好说的，慢慢的我发现好像成绩什么的，我考的再好也引不起我妈的注意，那如果我考的差一点呢，我开始去网吧，初中那会儿，哈哈哈，还差点被警察逮到过，然后抽烟喝酒，该上课了就睡觉。突然的成绩下降，学校肯定要请家长嘛，我妈去了以后，果然非常生气，哈哈哈哈，那是我在她找了新老公之后第一次正儿八经的多看了两眼。”

木子洋还是笑着的，好像在说什么美好的事情，卜凡以为木子洋这么优秀，他的父母总也该是优雅得体的，没想到木子洋是这么缺少关爱的童年，“没关系的哥哥，我给你补回来。”卜凡握住木子洋的手，木子洋的手冰的要命。

然后木子洋笑着笑着终于哭了，“小凡啊，小凡啊，对不起，我真的不知道，我什么都不会。”木子洋哭着胡乱的说着什么，“我不会去爱人，在遇见你之前，我甚至从来不觉得会有人爱我这样的人。”

卜凡刚想说什么，又被木子洋打断，“我总是不由自主的去害怕，去怀疑，我讨厌这样的自己，就像那个小学妹，我明明知道的，但是我还是要自己在心里怀疑，我不喜欢这样，真的，我不喜欢，我觉得我这样真的很对不起你，你明明对我这么好，我却在这里不信任你，我讨厌我自己，可是我控制不住啊，小凡。”

木子洋又垂下眼睛，哭的抽抽搭搭，卜凡只能一下下的哄着，“没关系的哥哥，我明白，我明白，不要紧，这些都不要紧，你自己开心就好。”

过了很久，木子洋才停止抽泣，看着卜凡，“小凡，你知道吗，你是第一个对我说我开心就好的人。”

 

那次电影之后好久，卜凡一直对木子洋小心翼翼，与其说小心翼翼不如说呵护备至，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕掉了。

也理所当然的把木子洋以前所有的无理取闹的小脾气归于没有安全感，卜凡心疼木子洋心疼的要死。

 

有一天晚上卜凡半夜醒来发现木子洋在窗户边抽烟，大冬天的因为开着窗户，冻的手指节通红。

“哥哥，怎么大半夜的？”

卜凡因为没睡醒，眼睛还半眯着。

“啊，小凡，没事，你去睡，我抽完这根儿就睡了，你别管我了。”

卜凡也没觉得什么，就又转身上了床。

 

那天晚上，过了多久木子洋也记不得了，可能一个月也可能一个半月，木子洋觉得有些事情，卜凡应该知道。

“怎么了哥哥？”

“我上个月去了趟医院。”

“啊，怎么回事啦，哪伤着了，要不要紧啊，怎么没跟我说啊。”卜凡连珠炮似的发问。

“不是身上……”木子洋犹犹豫豫的。

“那怎么了呀哥哥。”卜凡听到没受伤就放下心来了。

“是，抑郁症，中度的。”

 

“不是哥哥，你别吓我，你这好端端的怎么就抑郁了。”

卜凡觉得自己话也说不利索了。

“哥哥没跟你开完玩笑，我只是觉得你是我男朋友，你有权利知道。”

“不是，这怎么就抑郁症呢，你这是去哪查的呀，这医生靠不靠谱啊。”

“小凡，我自己有没有毛病我自己清楚。”

卜凡了解抑郁症，他有个高中同学就是抑郁症，平时在班里不声不响的，听说高考完就自杀了。

“小凡，你有选择的权利，我这个病我完全无法控制，不管是看病还是吃药都是一个无底洞，你可以，可以先走，不用管我。”

“你说什么呢哥哥，怎么你这一病我就走了，我靠不靠谱啊我，哥哥你信我，我说过你是我的白月光，这好不容易追到手的白月光，哪有说走就走的。”

木子洋笑了笑，“会很累的，这就代表我以后所有的脾气可能都会是因为我的病，你得包容我所有的脾气，还有我指不定什么时候就冒出来的怪念头，我自己想想都觉得累，小凡啊，很难的。”

卜凡摇了摇头， “我现在只想知道，你是怎么觉得你自己有抑郁症的。”

“很简单的，我不开心，明明应该开心的事情我一点也不开心，我很久都没有兴奋的感觉了，每天过的浑浑噩噩，而且我突然变得特别容易害怕，怕黑怕一个人，半夜听到一点窸窸窣窣的声音就能心惊的很久睡不着，然后就经常整宿整宿睡不着觉，还有一些我也说不清了，就是感觉吧。”

“我将信将疑的去了，然后发现果真是抑郁症。”

 

卜凡和木子洋面对面坐着，突然把脸埋在手心，肩膀一抖一抖的。

木子洋愣了一下，小声的叫了一声，“小凡……”

卜凡坐到木子洋身边，“哥哥，很累吧。”

累啊，怎么会不累，木子洋笑着擦干卜凡脸上的泪，“不累，这么久陪着我的你，才累吧。”

你看，木子洋还是不习惯把自己剖心剖腹的露出来，就好像露出来，就任人宰割了，明明知道面前的人只会把自己当成宝贝捧起来。

 

在那天之后，木子洋疯狂的接工作，之后两个月在家的时间可能都不超过一个礼拜，在家的时间也以倒时差为由把自己关在房间不出来。

卜凡也毫无办法，上班之前把做好的饭留出一份在桌子上，但是一般情况就是来与回的时候，桌上的饭菜并没有什么区别，难得有时候木子洋想起来要吃饭了，卜凡就屁颠屁颠的把留存的饭菜给木子洋加热端出来。

木子洋沉默的吃着饭，卜凡也在旁边吃着东西。

“哥哥，你多吃点这个，这个是新鲜的。”

木子洋的筷子顺从的又多夹了几筷子。

“是挺好吃的。”

卜凡眼睛一下亮了，使劲给木子洋碗里又多夹了点，“哥哥你这几天都瘦了，得多吃点。”

木子洋这几个月来肉眼可见的速度瘦了下去，卜凡看在眼里疼在心里，每天变着花的做饭，就盼着木子洋能有喜欢的多吃几口，这么久以来，这是第一个让木子洋真的说了好吃之后又多吃了几口的菜，卜凡仿佛见到了乌云中透出来的阳光。

 

“小凡，我下午要去看医生……你和我一起去吗？”

“好啊。”

卜凡没想到木子洋会主动提出来，久违的跟公司请了半天假，由于平时表现良好，一说是要去医院，领导在电话那头还关心的问怎么回事，卜凡略带尴尬的打了个马虎眼才过去了。

 

木子洋的心理医生是一个年轻的男人，看着斯斯文文的，带着个金框眼镜，一身西装。

医生见到卜凡和木子洋先打了个招呼，“子洋，来啦，这是你男朋友吧。”

木子洋点了点头，医生先把手伸了过去，“你好，我姓岳，我叫岳明辉，如果不嫌生分，你可以直接叫我岳明辉。”

“啊，我叫卜凡。”卜凡连忙伸出手迎上去。

“卜先生，那一会儿我们治疗的时候还要麻烦你在外面等一等，等结束了我再单独和你聊一聊。”

“好的好的，你们先开始吧。”

木子洋回头看了眼卜凡，就跟着岳明辉进了屋。

 

卜凡也不知道自己在门口等了多久，就只觉得过了很久很久，平时爱看的沙雕小视频，在等待的时候看也索然无味，不管怎样都是煎熬，索性坐在门口干等，就在卜凡觉得自己快睡着了的时候，门开了。

“卜先生，你进来吧。”

卜凡连忙站起身，看着一脸疲惫的木子洋，“哥哥，累吗？”

木子洋在卜凡背后安抚性的摸了摸，“我没事，你进去吧，我在这等你。”

 

“岳医生，我哥哥现在这个是什么情况。”卜凡还是无法面对第一次见到的人直呼名字。

“他现在情况有点不一样，一般的病人我们都会建议吃药和心理治疗同时进行，但是木子洋这个情况……”岳明辉停下来皱了下眉，“他的工作太特殊了，吃药的话，药里有激素，会导致长胖，他自己也不太愿意承受这个风险，所以现在只有心理治疗的话，还是挺难的。”

卜凡一下急了，“那这是什么意思，治不好吗？”

岳明辉笑了笑，“卜先生，您先不用着急，这个不是说无法治愈，只是单靠心理治疗会很累，不光他累……”岳明辉抬起头，看着卜凡的眼镜，“你在治疗的期间也会很累。”

“只要我哥哥能治好，我怎么样我无所谓。”

岳明辉还是那么公式化的微笑，“那卜先生，我要先给您讲明，这段时间，语言动作一定要温和，千万不要给他太多刺激，尽可能的带他运动，运动会一定程度的缓和他的病情，当然如果他还是特别抵触还是他开心最重要。”

岳明辉又说了很多，卜凡一点一点的认真的记着。

“卜先生，你自己一定要调整好心态，真的会有人因为长期和抑郁症患者在一起也因此情绪低落难以高涨。”岳明辉似笑非笑的看着卜凡，“你要做好准备。”

“我相信我能感染我哥哥。”

 

卜凡推开门，就看见木子洋坐在那里发呆。

“哥哥，走吧。”

木子洋回过神来，站到卜凡身边笑着给卜凡吧额前的碎发捋到耳后，把手搭上卜凡的腰，“走吧。”

回头跟医生打了个招呼，岳明辉看着两人离开的背影，轻笑了一声，低声道，“真是有情饮水饱啊。”

 

在那之后的木子洋让卜凡惊喜万分，几乎是有求必应，卜凡借着每天早晨要出门锻炼，叫着木子洋一起晨跑，木子洋也几乎每次都跟他一起出门，也从来没有抱怨过什么。

但还是经常莫名其妙的小事上就生气了，卜凡还没反应过来，木子洋那边已经开始沉下脸了，卜凡只能哄着，“没事没事，都是我不好，你不要生气。”

然后等木子洋平静下来，自己哭着过来跟卜凡道歉，卜凡心疼的要命，木子洋仿佛是嵌在卜凡心上的，牵起一个角就浑身疼。

木子洋跟着卜凡每天规律的生活着，准确的说是麻木的生活着，卜凡说我们去跑步吧，木子洋说好呀，卜凡说饭做好了来吃饭吧，木子洋说好呀，卜凡说你看这个好好笑，木子洋就笑两声，卜凡说很晚了该睡觉了，木子洋说好呀，啊，只是木子洋睡不着，在床上翻来覆去到三四点才能缓缓入睡。

木子洋不知道自己在干什么，也不知道自己想干什么，莫名其妙的脾气上来的时候烦躁的自己都害怕，他不想吵架，不想哭，也想看到生活美好的一面，想真的笑出声，想看着卜凡的时候真的发自内心的想吻他，而不是想到他是自己的男朋友。

 

卜凡中午出门的时候忘记带盒饭了，木子洋到了饭点看见卜凡的盒饭正正的摆在餐桌上，拿起手机给卜凡打了个电话结果没人接。

木子洋快速的洗了把脸，决定出门给卜凡送到单位，反正工作的地方也不远。

凭着记忆，找到卜凡的办公室，在一群穿着正装的人里显得格格不入，木子洋站在门口向里面环视一周，却没看见卜凡的身影，随手拦住一个人问，“不好意思，你知道卜凡在哪里吗？”

那个小伙子略有些诧异的看了木子洋一眼，随手往里一指，“就在里面，那个茶水间里面。”

谢过面前的人，走了进去，看见卜凡坐在一群人中间，在喝着咖啡聊天，神采飞扬，木子洋有点恍惚，他好像很久没看到这样的卜凡了，自己面前的卜凡永远是小心翼翼委曲求全，生怕说错一句话自己就生气的样子木子洋在清楚不过了。

他也很累吧。

那是时候放手了吧，木子洋想着。

 

那么恰好的，卜凡回到家的时候看见木子洋的身上趴着一个男孩儿，木子洋吻着他，那么认真，就像虔诚的信徒。

卜凡反应过来的时候，发现自己浑身在抖，一声不响的站在那里看着他们亲吻。

“啊，小凡。”亲吻中的木子洋偏头看见了站在那里的卜凡，伸手拍了下身上的男孩儿，示意他可以走了，男孩儿摸起扔在床上的衣服，眼神复杂的看着卜凡，然后走出屋门。

 

“看到啦，就算了吧。”

“哥哥……”卜凡一开口才发现自己嗓音哑的吓人。

“我跟他说好了，到时候我就搬他那去。”

“我无所谓的啊哥哥……”卜凡拽着木子洋衣角，指节因为用力泛着白。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”木子洋看着卜凡眼睛，带着不可思议，“你还想让我说的多明白，跟你有没有所谓没关系，我不喜欢了，小爷在这待的麻烦了，想换个地方玩，听懂了吗。”

干净利落的收拾好东西，临出门突然想起来，“对了小凡，你妈妈上午给你发消息让你过年赶紧带个女朋友回家，我给你删了。”

 

木子洋一个人在医院附近租了个房子，依然是医院工作毫无变化的生活，岳明辉奇怪怎么这病情越做这治疗反而越严重了，后知后觉的反应过来再也没见到卜凡了，好像明白了什么。

木子洋也依然佯装什么都没有改变的来见岳明辉，岳明辉也不戳破，就是稍微的改了治疗方案，旁敲侧击的问木子洋有没有遇到什么有趣的人，有没有新认识的朋友，木子洋都说没有。

岳明辉是专业的医生，专业的心理医生只能给病人治疗而不能共情，岳明辉觉得在木子洋这里越来越控制不了自己的心情。

岳明辉的初恋在高中，初恋谈了没多久就突然被分手，为了问个明白不死心的一个接一个的电话，这样打了一个礼拜，初恋接了电话只说句你想和一个满脑子只想着自杀的人谈恋爱吗。

岳明辉就这样结束了他的初恋。

木子洋的身上给岳明辉和初恋一样的感觉，岳明辉一遍遍的告诉自己不要投入感情不要投入感情，只有病人医生的关系，但还是一头扎下去了。

岳明辉完全抛弃了自己的职业信仰，和木子洋搬到一起，事无巨细的照顾着木子洋，也不管同事和其他病人怎么说，岳明辉依然我行我素。

木子洋知道，自己只是岳明辉初恋的阴影，但是他无所谓，没有了卜凡依然享受着岳明辉的照顾，他知道不应该，但是抽不出身。

木子洋不知道是因为岳明辉，还是因为卜凡。

 

卜凡在那天之后疯了一样的找木子洋，哪里都找不到，新闻里也看不到木子洋走秀的消息，卜凡甚至都觉得木子洋自杀了，然后转眼又骂自己乌鸦嘴。

顺着朋友的线找到了那天在家里看到的那个男孩子，那个男孩子被卜凡逼的没有办法，也不得已说出来那天是木子洋说演给卜凡看。

卜凡能找的木子洋有联系的朋友找了个遍，没有一个人知道木子洋的去向。

 

“啊，岳医生，木子洋最近来医院了吗？”

“子洋怎么了？我还准备问你们怎么这么久不来也不打声招呼。”

岳明辉摆出合适的吃惊的样子。

 

“洋洋……”岳明辉回去看见瘫在沙发上的木子洋想说点什么却说不出口。

“怎么了？”

“没事……”

然后木子洋就凑上来细细的吻着岳明辉的眉眼，“你就是太累了，不要想太多。”

“嗯……”

 

后来就连岳明辉也找不到木子洋，木子洋彻底的在这座城市消失了，包括也消失在秀场之上，潜力十足的大模就这么人间蒸发。

木子洋回了老家，让爸爸给找了个工作，之前走秀的积蓄还有，现在一个月三千块钱在这种小地方倒也还算舒服，病情比之前稳定多了，定时去省里的大医院精神科看着医生，药也开始吃起来了，是哭是笑也都是真实的感受了。

木子洋有一家喜欢的咖啡厅，老家不算发达，咖啡厅也很少，这是唯一一家咖啡厅中磨出来的咖啡让木子洋觉得喜欢，基本上每天下班之后都要去坐上几个小时。

这一天木子洋照例去咖啡厅喝咖啡，买单的时候，服务员突然拿出一张红色的贺卡，笑着递给木子洋。

木子洋一愣，“这是……”

“我们老板的婚礼请柬，我们店的一些熟客我们都有发请柬。”店员笑着说，“我们老板爱热闹爱玩，人越多越好。”

木子洋笑了一下表示感谢，但还是给店员推回去了，“我不爱凑这种热闹。”

“那如果是我邀请先生去呢？”店员笑容里带了几分羞涩和期待。

“……”

“妹妹，你会遇到更好的人。”

 

木子洋刚走，后厨走出来一个男人，“小董，他没要吗？”

“嗯，看都没看。”女孩有点恍惚。

“算了，他总是会知道的。”男人低头喃喃自语。

 

木子洋也不知道人家老板什么时候结婚，照例每天去咖啡馆喝咖啡，哪知道老板没办在酒楼，就办在自家咖啡厅，咖啡厅里贴满了喜字，木子洋只觉得被一屋子的红色晃得眼疼，咖啡也喝不下去就想走了。

突然身后一阵哄闹，男人挽着女人进了屋，男人很高，女人穿了高跟鞋才到了男人下巴，女人看着男人笑，笑的一脸幸福。

木子洋突然心里炸了一下，这么高的人，就算在北方也不会太常见到。

是卜凡，是木子洋朝思暮想的人。

 

卜凡一身白西装，这几年离开木子洋，在这小镇上生活的安逸没什么烦心事，又胖了一点，但是白西装在卜凡身上却显得他又挺拔了几分。

木子洋看着新郎新娘说了誓词，交换了戒指，然后亲吻了彼此，木子洋低头喝了口咖啡。

咖啡是真的苦啊。

 

“好的，现在新娘说完了，新浪有什么话对新娘说吗？”

司仪站在台上热络着气氛。

卜凡接过话筒，“嗯，首先要感谢我的妻子不嫌弃我。”说完不好意思的挠了挠头。

台下发出一片笑声。

卜凡继续说着，“我们是在这个咖啡厅认识的，所以我们决定把这里作为我们我们的婚礼场地，还省下场地费了。”新娘嗔笑着拍了卜凡一下。

台下有人在起哄，“谁追的谁啊！”

新娘笑着拿过话筒，“我追的。”然后笑弯了腰。

台下依旧是起哄。

卜凡又接过话筒，“说到这，我真的感谢我妻子慧眼识珠哈哈哈。”说着自己笑了两声，“我妻子遇到我的时候，是我人生最低落的时候，是我妻子一路帮我扶持我，其实也不能说是谁追的谁吧，时间久了，自然是水到渠成，是吧。”笑着看着他的妻子。

卜凡妻子也笑着点点头。

底下又问，“是你处心积虑看上人家漂亮姑娘吧。”

卜凡笑着说，“对对对，我觊觎我媳妇儿的美貌很久了。”

 

木子洋抬头看着卜凡，有点恍惚，忽然想起从前，卜凡突然有天晚上把木子洋叫到宿舍楼下，电话里木子洋就一直问什么事，卜凡只支支吾吾的说不清，就说下楼就知道了，木子洋懒洋洋的拖了个拖拉板儿就下楼了，结果看到卜凡一身白色西装站在门口。

木子洋吓了一跳，开玩笑问他你是不是刚结完婚回来，卜凡依旧一脸严肃不苟言笑，木子洋有点奇怪问他怎么了，木子洋只记得卜凡清了清嗓子说，“哥哥，我觊觎你的美貌已经很久了。”

这句话让木子洋之后的很多个深夜想起来还能美得冒泡，但是现在木子洋才意识到，他不再独自拥有这句话了，就像自己再也不能拥有那个在没有阳光明媚的天气里都要问问自己要不要出去散步的有点傻里傻气又可爱的小男生。

 

木子洋回过神来，看着卜凡，就像那天宿舍楼下一身正装一脸严肃又紧张的小男生，卜凡目光一直平视着前方，木子洋低下头揉了揉有些酸涩的眼睛，再抬起头的时候，正正的对上了卜凡那带着酸涩和悲伤的眼睛。

 

你不幸福吗？

那么，祝你幸福。


End file.
